Angel Tears
by Renaissance Queen
Summary: We've all heard of crocodile tears, right? Well angel tears are sooo much worse and are usually brought upon by certain green-eyed hunters. Destiel fluff one-shot.


**A/N:** This is set as an alternates conclusion to Castiel overpowering Naomi's mind control in season 8. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Castiel jolted his body upwards at the unexpected interruption groaning with a slight hint of annoyance. The yet to be determined distraction had ceased one of Cas' favourite times of the day- lying on his bed, in his very own room at the bunker, meditating on the day. As Castiel begrudgingly turned to see who had so rudely disturbed his peace, only to see a figure that Cas could never be mad at- a certain hunter with the most viridescent eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey, Cas, sorry to bother you," the man said, slightly flustered.

Cas took the the opportunity of the hunter's unusual fumbling with words to gaze at the human who was standing at his doorway. All of the features of this specimen were responsible for creating the perfection that was still stuttering before Cas; from his short cut dirty blond hair atop his head, which was chiseled with a jawline that could cut through anything, and decorated with soft pink lips and those green eyes that made Castiel want to melt into the floor, to his broad muscular shoulders, connected seamlessly to his hard stomach. Dean Winchester.

"Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, man, I just wanted to pretty much ask you that, Dean said chuckling lightly, "after what happened the other day, I-I just thought that I should check in on you."

Castiel sighed deeply, his facial features immediately dropping as he collapsed onto his almost ridiculously comfortable bed. He heard the hunter's footsteps walk to the other side of the bed and felt the compression into the mattress as he laid down next to him. Cas curled himself into a small tight ball, hot tears beginning to silently drop down his face.

 _There's no way I am facing Dean while I'm like this,_ Castiel though as Dean placed a warm hand gingerly on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, come on Cas," Dean spoke softly and gently, "talk to me, tell me what I can do to help."

Cas rolled onto his stomach to help conceal the tears that were now falling faster as he buried his head into his arms. The other day, the day that Cas knew his family would never accept him again- his family being Sam and Dean- he had long since realised the angels didn't want him. Castiel had a simple mission- find the angel tablet and kill Dean Winchester- he had succeeded in the first part, it was easy enough, but once he had seen the hurt in Dean's eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to complete the mission, so Cas had given up, let himself collapse and be dragged out by Sam and Dean, waking up in his room in the bunker two days later. A week on, Castiel still couldn't face Dean on the subject, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stare at those gorgeous green without disintegrating inside.

Dean rolled his angel to race him, they needed to talk about what had happened because he needed Cas to know that he was in love with him. The two days that Cas wouldn't wake up was absolute agony for the blond haired hunter. Sam had to practically drag Dean from Cas' bedside to get him to eat- even just drink water. Now that Cas was awake again, he needed to tell him, before anything else bad happened to them. The state that the beautiful blue eyed angel was in once he finally turned towards Dean had left Dean with an almost equally broken expression to match,

"Cas, don't cry," Dean whispered into Cas' ear as he pulled him into a hug.

The angel tensed, he really wasn't used to this type of touch from Dean, but as he relaxed into the hug, Dean manoeuvred the both of them so he was cradling Cas in his arms.

 _I guess I better not say anything to Cas today, he needs me right now, as a friend, and it wouldn't be right to screw with his head when he is in this vulnerable state,_ Dean thought with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

"Dean, I cannot begin to describe how truly sorry I am, it was Naomi, she was mind controlling me and i could barely hold back from killing you because... Dean it was awful in heaven, she made me practice killing you, 205 times I had to kill you, 205 times I watched you die and- and-," Castiel stammered, choking on his tears.

"Cas, it's okay. We already knew about Naomi and I knew you would never do anything to-"

"-But no Dean, it's not okay," he said cutting off Dean aggressively, "if you had died then I would never forgiven myself for it because I am in love with you."

Castiel froze as soon as he allowed those last few words to escape his mouth. He shifts slightly to look up at Dean, cheeks still stained with tears and now blushed, eyes wide open and mouth opened slightly in horror at what he had just said.

"I am so sorry Dean, I didn't mean to-" but with that, Castiel found himself once again interrupted; however, this time it was from Dean's mouth moulding on top of his and it was nothing like he had imagined. It wasn't soft and gentle like all those romantic movies had made it out to be, but it wasn't rough or heated either. It was slow and it was deep and it was passionate- and it was so much better than Castiel had expected.

* * *

Dean softly placed his hand on Cas' jawline and angles his head to further deepen the kiss. Dean felt all his heart pumping a million beats a minute and all he could think about was how freaking happy he felt. Cas' tongue brushed gently over his bottom lip, parting it slightly, which sent electric sparks through Dean's spine as he moaned Cas' name almost inaudibly. As both Dean and Cas finished exploring each other's mouths, Dean gently grazed Cas' bottom lip with his teeth, before threading his fingers through his thick black locks. Dean parted them just enough so that he could speak, but their foreheads remained in contact.

"I love you too, you moron."


End file.
